El nuevo vecino
by Shsui
Summary: Cuando Law se mudo a aquellos apartamentos solo espero que su vida pasara de ser percibida y ser normal para poder cumplir aquella promesa que le hizo a Corazon hace años. Pero jamas se espero que el primer día conocería (y de una manera extraña) al vecino mas extraño de todos, Monkey D. Luffy, el chico que quiere ser el rey de la ciudad y le dará un vuelco a su vida.
1. El Hoyo en la Pared

Hola! Dios este es mi primer fic de One Piece^^

One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Oda-sensei.

* * *

Law observo el techo pintado de un azul ligero simulando ser el cielo mientras, tirado en el suelo, soltaba un largo suspiro. Ese había sido un día duro… ¿Pero cuando las mudanzas han sido fáciles? El personalmente las odiaba, por lo que, el episodio de esta mañana no le ayudaba nada a su huraño humor.

Todo lo que recordaba era, aparte de las miradas curiosas de los vecinos (que se asemejaban más a la forma en que un depredador vigila a su presa más que a una mera mirada de curiosidad), que él había subido las escaleras hacia el 3° piso a toda velocidad con sus horriblemente pesadas maletas y con la vista en el suelo tratando de evadir contacto con cualquier otro par de ojos humanos.

Estiro los brazos aun sintiendo punzadas de dolor gracias a su pequeño sobreesfuerzo y tratando de ignorarlo completamente; de todos modos en su mente no cabía espacio para quejas como esas ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el techo. Estiro el brazo reprimiendo una mueca.

-Cora-san…-

TOC TOC

Law se levantó tan precipitadamente que tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo dándose en la cabeza y lanzando un quejido de dolor tan vergonzoso que no se podría saber si su cara estaba roja por el golpe o por la pena. Se levantó, esta vez más cuidadosamente y se dirigió a la puerta murmurando un sinfín de maldiciones hacia cualquiera que hubiera tocado su maldita puerta.

Abrió poniendo la cara más fría y de pocos amigos que pudo pero la quito al instante al ver que se trataba de alguien a quien una simple mueca como esa no le afectaría para nada.

Nami.

Miro a la jefa de vecinos fijamente. De estatura baja y cabellera pelirroja finamente atada en un moño no parecía a simple vista alguien poderoso, pero Law no era de esos que se guían por la apariencia, después de todo el tampoco es que luciera muy bien a ojos de los demás a menos claro que un tipo alto con ojeras, cara de muerto y antisocial (así lo había descrito Kid, uno de sus ex-compañeros de clase, el muy bastardo) te parezca un respetable miembro de la sociedad.

-¡Buenos Días!- saludo cordialmente Nami con una sonrisa amable y un deje de curiosidad en la mirada, no todos los días alguien se muda a uno de aquellos apartamentos -Quería saber si había algún problema...pero por el sonido que he oído parece que estas ocupado-

-No, yo no estaba...- farfullo Law intentando que su sangre no se le fuera a la cabeza –No estaba haciendo nada-

-Oh bueno, si pasa algo házmelo saber inmediatamente- los ojos de la chica bajaron y Law se dio cuenta por primera vez que tenía una canasta llena de naranjas en las manos, por su parte Nami se la entrego –Esto es un regalo por parte de mi tienda, está en el piso de abajo-

-Uh… Gracias- esas palabras no expresaban su completa gratitud, él no tenía ni un centavo en ese momento y en realidad se había empezado a preguntar cómo iba a sobrevivir la semana a base de agua y aire; estas naranjas le habían salvado de una muerte prematura por inanición.

-¡No hay problema! Espero que te lleves bien con los vecinos, son un poco problemáticos pero…. – se calló de repente como si hubiera dicho algo que no debiera, a Law no le gusto eso.

-¿Qué pasa con los veci…?- per Nami ya estaba lejos caminando apresuradamente hacia las escaleras.

-¡Recuerda visitar mi tienda!- y entonces la voz junto con la cabellera naranja desaparecieron escaleras abajo.

Suspiro, bueno era mejor simplemente no pensar en eso, miro las naranjas y su estómago gruño reclamando alimento; entro a su departamento mientras cerraba la puerta y después se dirigió a su habitación tratando de reprimir el ferviente deseo de zamparse todas las naranjas y recordándose una y otra vez que esa era su comida de toda la semana.

Su cuarto era una habitación estrecha pintada de un blanco un poco sucio con una pequeña cama, un armario demasiado antiguo (que hizo que recordara aquella vez que se quedó atrapado en uno de esos), una mesita de noche y un poster gigante de una banda de rock que él no conocía y que supuso era del inquilino anterior.

-Una naranja en la mañana, otra en la tarde y otra en la noche- se repetía en voz baja una y otra vez mientras se sentaba en su cama, su estómago protesto más fuerte –¡Con un…! ¡Ya te dije que no me voy a comer ninguna naranja ahora!- se sentía estúpido por gritarle a uno de sus órganos internos como si fuera una persona pero el hambre estaba cobrando factura.

De repente oyó unas risitas sutiles, se levanto mirando hacia todas direcciones, las risas desaparecieron y el frunció el seño, ¿Habían sido reales o simplemente se estaba volviendo loco? Las risas volvieron y pudo escuchar aparte algunos susurros de los cuales no entendía nada. Law empezó a caminar alrededor del cuarto buscando la fuente del sonido que definitivamente no era producto de su imaginación; empezó a sospecha de algún niño que, queriendo hacer una broma al nuevo vecino, se hubiera escabullido en la casa, pero la descarto ya que se necesitaba llave para entrar y no creía que Nami fuera tan descuidada como para dejar a alguien entrar a una habitación ajena.

Las risas continuaban así que pudo descubrir que venían de la pared donde se encontraba aquel poster de mal gusto y pego la oreja en ella; entonces se dio cuenta que nadie le estaba tomando el pelo, solo eran unos vecinos ruidosos que se reían lo suficientemente fuerte como para traspasar la pared, genial ahora se sentía como un tonto.

-Bueno, menos mal que no era...-Law que se había apoyado en el poster no pudo terminar la frase ya que como si se hubiera apoyado en el aire cayo de trompa en el suelo... por segunda vez en el día, mientras se quejaba alzo la mirada para saber qué diantres pasaba con su pared -!¿QUE DEMONIOS?!-

En frente de el estaba sentado un chico con el cabello negro despeinado saliendo de un muy viejo sombrero de paja, ojos muy grandes con una cicatriz por debajo de uno de ellos y con la boca llena de papas fritas.

El chico salto para atrás mirando con alarma a un confundido Law, no, no lo estaba mirando a él , estaba mirando _algo_ detrás de el, se volteo.

-¡NO!- grito el chico detrás de el.

En donde se suponía que debía estar su pared había en realidad un gran hoyo, un gran hoyo que había sido cubierto por ese poster estúpido en el cual él se había apoyado y por el cual había caído ¿A dónde? te preguntaras, bueno, nada más y nada menos que a la sala del departamento de al lado en el cual vivía _aquel_ chico que curiosamente vestía una camisa con el mismo logo de la banda de rock del poster.

 _"Los vecinos son un poco problemáticos"_ Esa frase le resonaría por siempre en su mente, ¿como había sido tan tonto?, ¿Porque, tan convenientemente habría un departamento vacio en el centro de la cuidad? ¿Porque este estaría tan barato? Oh claro, porque los vecinos eran un **_POCO_** problemáticos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que (estaba 100% seguro de que había sido el) le había hecho un hoyo a su pared. Este trago sus papas a toda velocidad, tomo aire y le dijo:

-No le digas a Nami-

* * *

 **Espero que les guste ^J^**

 **Se aceptan reviews, consejos, bombas molotov y chocolate!**


	2. Buenas noches Torao

**Oh Dios! lo lamento, lo lamento mucho!**

 **Yo juraria que ya habia subido este capitulo hace meses y por eso estaba tan inactiva! Perdonen mi falta de atención D:**

 **Bueno..ehm, aqui el siguiente capitulo!**

 **One Piece no me pertenece, es de Oda-sensei...si fuera mio Sanji no se estaria casando..**

* * *

Law sentía que le iba dar un paro cardiaco.

Estaba sentado en una vieja silla de madera que crujía cada vez que se movía en lo mas mínimo contemplando al chico que había osado a romper su pared; este por su parte (de cabello negro despeinado y una cicatriz abajo de sus grandes ojos) estaba muy inmerso en un pequeño hoyito de la mesa de caoba en la que los dos se apoyaban.

-Este...¿Quieres frituras? - le preguntó por décima vez el chico mientras empezaba a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-No- dijo otra vez Law -Solo quiero saber por qué demonios hay un maldito hoyo en mi pared- estaba intentado sonar tranquilo y casual pero sus impulsos asesinos le hacían apretar los dientes y escupir cada palabra que decía, poco le faltaba para lanzarle la silla al tipo de en frente.

Pero cada vez que el mencionaba aquel agujero el chico hacia como que no había oído nada en una actuación más bien penosa y empezaba a chiflar de de una manera supuestamente casual.

No fue hasta la veinteava vez en la que perdió los estribos y parándose súbitamente lo agarró de la camisa para hacer que este lo mirara fijamente. Estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para ser capaz de intimidar a un mocoso como él; la verdad es que Law no tenía mucho dinero (y paciencia), apenas iba a empezar a trabajar y la sola idea de que su primera remuneración laboral fuera gastada en un hoyo y no en comida hacia que su estomago se encogiera de terror. Todavía lo tenía agarrado por la camisa cuando el chico empezó a reír.

Era más bien una carcajada: escandalosa, despreocupada ...y muy cálida, se estaba riendo como si un amigo de toda la infancia le hubiera contado un chiste y no como si un tipo que acabara de conocer lo tuviera agarrado del cuello de la camiseta. Esa risotada hizo que los hombros de Law se relajaran un poco y que sus preocupaciones sobre el dinero se disiparan, para cuando el chico termino de reír Law ya no estaba enojado pero si confundido.

El chico lo miro con sus ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo siento hombre es que desde aquí tu cara es muy graciosa- dijo con un voz muy desenfada. Law no supo que contestar a eso así que el chico prosiguió - Lo siento por haber roto tu pared, de verdad, pero -ahora su cara estaba toda preocupada- Por favor no se los digas a Nami, si ella llega a enterarse estoy seguro de que esta vez si me mata a mí y a Usopp, Sanji no va a querer darme carne en toda la semana y...-

Law oía a medias, todavía estaba idiotizado por aquella sonrisa que le había dado el chico, poca gente le había sonreído de esa forma ( desenfadada y un poco tonta) , repentinamente un rostro se empezó a formar en sus pensamiento, el rostro de aquella persona a la que incluso había considerado como un padre sonriéndole desde sus recuerdos, un ligero sentimiento de melancolía le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Hey...¿Estás bien?- le pregunto el chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos -¡Tienes la misma cara que puso Nami aquella vez que le pagaron con un billete falso! - sonrió mas ampliamente (como si eso fuera posible) y le dijo - Mi nombre es Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy-

Law le dio una media sonrisa mucho más tranquilo que hace unos momentos .

-Menudo nombre, yo me llamo Trafalgar Law- respondió.

-¿Trefalar?-

-No es Trafal..-

-¡Ah ya! ¡Tiffany! Oye ¿No es extraño que un chico como tu se llame Tiffany?-

-¡No me llamo Tiffany! es TRAFALGAR, oíste TRAFAL...-

-¡No lo entiendo! Bueno desde ahora tendrás un apodo que sea fácil y genial- Luffy puso una cara de profunda concentración que a Law le dio mucha risa.

-Hey pareciera que estas mas constipado que pensando..- el chasquido de los dedos de Luffy lo silencio.

-¡Torao! desde ahora tú serás Torao, ¡Mi vecino Torao! como el de la película...-

-Ese era Totoro- murmuro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Como sea! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- dijo Luffy emocionado acercándosele hasta que sus narices se tocaron -¡Vamos a hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida!-

-Oye no creo que...- A Law se le estaba saliendo de las manos todo ese asunto, apenas y se acordaba del hoyo de su pared y se estaba dejando llevar por la entusiasta personalidad de Luffy, tenía que hacer algo...

BAM!

Un chico moreno entro por la puerta de la cocina con un fuerte estruendo mientras cargaba algunas bolsas de compras en las manos, tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado amarrado en una coleta, una nariz mucho más grande de lo que había visto nunca y venia silbando una cancioncilla que Law había oído en alguna otra parte.

-Hey Luffy adivina quien encontró carne a mitad de preci...- el chico se quedo callado y dejo caer las bolsas de golpe haciendo una que otra cosa se rompiera dentro de ellas. Los miró pasmado y con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa hasta que logro articular palabra -Vaya Luffy no sabía que tenias un ehm _amigo-_

Law no comprendió a que venía ese último comentario hasta que vio en la posición en la que estaban. El todavía tenia agarrado a Luffy de la camisa y sus caras estaban demasiado cerca incluso en ese momento podía sentir el aliento de este cerca de su boca... definitivamente no era la mejor pose en la que uno debería ser encontrado.

En algún lugar del universo el destino se estaba riendo de él.

Law se alejo rápidamente de Luffy soltándolo pero este lo agarro del brazo y empezó a zarandearlo.

-Usopp mira! Este es mi nuevo amigo! Se llama Tiffany Laugh pero lo he rebautizado como Torao!- Luffy le dio un codazo -Saluda a Usopp- le mascullo con media sonrisa.

-..Hola..- quería salir corriendo y encerrase en su habitación y nunca volver a salir.

-Hola Tiffany- dijo Usopp más calmado lanzándole una mirada alegre - ¿No eres tu nuestro nuevo vecino?¿Cómo quedado ustedes solos en nuestro departamento?-

-No me llamo Tiffany me llamo...-

-El encontró el agujero! - exclamo Luffy interrumpiéndolo, parecía muy emocionado -¿Recuerdas? El que hicimos con la bola de boliche el año pasado! No pongas esa cara él ha prometido no decírselo a Nami y...!-

El no recordaba haber prometido algo así pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo parar el torrente de palabras que salían de la boca del más bajito.

-...y ahora vamos de camino a la casa de Sanji a preparar una fiesta de bienvenida para él!-

-Una fiesta?!- Usopp había abierto los ojos emocionado- Eso sería genial! Vamos!-

-¡Alto!- dijo por fin en voz alta -No quiero ir a ninguna fiesta, aparte que tu y yo tenemos que arreglar el asunto de la pared- señalo a Luffy que hizo un puchero.

-Pero Torao las fiestas en casa de Sanji son divertidas! Hay mucha comida, diversión y comida...!-

-No me importa- articulo cada palabra para que Luffy entendiera que iba en serio -aparte yo no tengo hambre-

Apenas había terminado la oración cuando un gran gruñido salió de su estomago, como si su mismo cuerpo se revelase por el hambre.

-Pues a mí me parece que si- murmuro Usopp con una mirada cómplice a Luffy, que se rio por lo bajo.

Law nunca había sido avergonzado de esa forma y menos por sus propios órganos, se sentía traicionado por su cuerpo y sumamente estúpido por estar comportándose de una forma tan infantil (para él).

-Sanji no toleraría que te dejáramos hambriento así que te guste o no vienes con nosotros!-

De un momento a otro Law estaba siendo arrastrado a través de la puerta al pasillo, al principio había puesto resistencia pero cada uno se le había puesto al lado y agarrándolo de los brazos lo jalaban.

Usopp y Luffy lo guiaron al departamento que estaba al lado del suyo, Law alzó la ceja , pensó que el departamento estaría más lejos. Por su parte este estaba mejor cuidado que los demás y tenía un cierto toque de calidez hogareña, no pudo evitar pensar en que era la casa de una pareja de ancianos.

Luffy soltó su brazo, se acerco a la puerta y toco de forma estridente la puerta.

-Sanji!- gritaba -Sanji! Necesitamos comida!

-No tienes que gritar tan fuerte!- le mascullo Law que empezaba a ver como algunos vecinos curiosos se asomaban desde sus ventanas. Pero Luffy (parecía ser algo natural para el gritar a todo pulmón) no le hacía caso.

-Sanji! Sanji Torao se está muriendo de hambre! Si no comemos..err digo..si él no come nada en este momento el podría morir!-

Luffy estaba a punto de tomar otra bocanada de aire para gritar cuando la puerta se abrió precipitadamente y de ahí no salió una ancianita como él había pensado, en realidad se trataba de un hombre joven de cabello rubio y de cejas muy extrañas; con un porte más bien elegante encajando perfectamente con su traje pulcro y bien planchado el parecía uno de esos meseros de aquellos restaurantes finos. El joven se quito el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca, exhalo el humo y volvió a inhalar lentamente para después dirigirles una mirada fulminante.

-DEJA DE APORREAR LA PUERTA MALDITA SEA! TE ESCUCHE LA PRIMERA VEZ! ¿QUE NO VEZ QUE TENGO SUFICIENTE CON EL ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE CESPED DE MIERDA APORREANDO LA PUERTA COMO PARA QUE TU LO HAGAS?! POR EL AMOR DE DIOS...!-

Luffy y Usopp esperaron con una sonrisa a que Sanji se tranquilizara para decir a coro:

-Buenos días a ti también Sanji!-

-Si si- dijo este restándole importancia a su vez que habría más la puerta - Entren, la comida ya está servida-

Después de aquella exhibición del florido lenguaje de Sanji todos entraron al departamento y un poco apretujados se sentaron en una mesa que crujía por el peso de grandes cantidades de comida que Law solo había visto en sus sueños y tenían un olor tan delicioso que se les hizo agua la boca, Law dejo de fingir que no tenía hambre. Apenas y se sirvieron y empezaron a comer tan rápido como pudieron olvidando los modales en la mesa, pero eso a Sanji (que los observaba recargado en la pared) no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto como él pensaba, más bien se veía feliz y casi orgulloso por eso, como una madre cuando ve que a su hijo le gusta la comida que ha preparado. De vez en cuando regañaba a Luffy o a Usopp por hablar con la boca llena y los gritos mezclados con groserías se mezclaban con el sonido de los cubiertos en aquella sala.

Observo la habitación en la que se encontraba pintada de azul de un color no muy diferente al de su apartamento pero que era definitivamente mas estilizado: era un cuarto dividido en un comedor y una sala de estar con algunos marcos con fotos colgados por ahí, los muebles estaban ya bastante viejos pero bien cuidados y se encontraban frente a una destartalada televisión que parecía estar a punto de dar su último aliento, en definitiva parecía un lugar muy tranquilo que contrastaba con la explosiva personalidad de su dueño...pero había algo que le llamó la atención, en la pared justo encima de la tele se encontraba colgada una espada (una katana para ser exactos) muy hermosa que estaba tan fuera de lugar en aquella habitación que parecía que lo hubieran hecho a propósito.

-Oi Shanji ¿Doro ya cashi llegha?- pregunto Usopp con la boca llena.

-Afortunadamente no- dijo Sanji frunciendo el seño -Pero el muy bastardo no hizo sus malditos deberes otra vez- aplasto su cigarrillo enojado -¿Quién se cree que soy? ¿La criada? Como si tuviera tiempo...-

-Zoro es amigo nuestro y compañero de departamento de Sanji- le dijo Luffy al ver su cara confundida -Es un tipo genial y aunque Sanji no lo admita se llevan bien-

Cuando todos estuvieron llenos a reventar y Luffy le contara toda la historia a Sanji de cómo se habían conocido él y "Torao" (omitiendo descaradamente el hecho de que él había sido el que hizo el hoyo).

-Ustedes no tienen remedio..¿Nami ya sabe de esto?-

Los dos jóvenes infractores empezaron a sudar.

-No...-

Sanji alzo una de sus rizadas cejas.

-¿Por qué no?-

Al mirarlos Law llegó a sentir un poco de pena; una parte de él ( muy grande en realidad) quería que tuvieran su merecido...pero una más pequeña se debatía muy dentro de él que debería de hacer. Estaba en sus tribulaciones cuando se encontró con la cara de Luffy que clamaba por ayuda y habló sin pensar.

-No quería molestarla- murmuro Law atrayendo la atención de Sanji a él -Creo que es algo que podemos arreglar entre nosotros sin involucrarla-

Sanji entrecerró los ojos y paso la vista de Law a Luffy como una madre intentando descubrir la jugarreta de sus hijos, este por su parte intento dar una mirada los suficientemente convincente como para que el rubio suspirara y admitiera la derrota.

-Bien, como sea no es algo que me incumba de todos modos- dijo Sanji agarrándose la nuca -Simplemente no hagan nada estúpido como para preocupar a Nami-

-¡No lo haremos!- dijeron Usopp y Luffy levantándose de sus asientos y dando un saludo militar.

-Ya lárguense que se está haciendo de noche- mascullo el rubio escondiendo una sonrisa.

El tiempo se había ido volando y Law no supo otra hacer otra cosa más que levantarse como los otros y balbucear un agradecimiento un poco incomodo.

Para sorpresa suya Sanji lo había invitado a venir todos los días a comer, lo cual dreno toda la frustración acumulada gracias al pensamiento de que se iba a llenar el estomago al día siguiente.

-¿Eso está bien?- pregunto.

-Claro, de todos modos estos pequeños parásitos también comen aquí todos los días- dijo Sanji despreocupadamente mientras señalaba a sus vecinos- Siéntete libre de venir cuando quieras-

-Somos tus amados parásitos- rio Usopp mientras se abría a la puerta -El gran artista Usopp se retira ya que requiere su sueño de belleza-

-Entonces necesitas dormir mas- dijo una voz socarrona desde la entrada.

Junto a la puerta abierta se hallaba un tipo alto con cabello verde y ropa desaliñada, tenía una sonrisa retadora en el rostro y una espada se asomaba por el umbral. Pero lo que lo caracterizaba más era esa cicatriz que se encontraba en su ojo izquierdo.

Usopp lo miro un poco ofendido.

-Muy gracioso Zoro- dijo- Pero sé que estas celoso de mi incalculable belleza y mi hermoso cabello-

-Aja- Zoro sonrió irónicamente- Hola Capitán- dijo al ver a Luffy - ¿Quién es ese que aparentemente se trago mi comida?- el único ojo del recién llegado se poso en el.

Antes de que Law pudiera articular palabra la voz de Sanji exclamo tras de ellos:

-Es tu remplazo cerebro de pez- Sanji había llegado junto a él -Eso te pasa por no lavar la maldita ropa-

Zoro se fijo en el rubio y una sonrisa retadora se extendió por su cara.

-oh en serio?-

Sintió que alguien lo jalaba, volteo y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo empujado por el chico de nariz larga hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, como sea ya nos íbamos- Usopp los miro fijamente y sonrió -no queremos estar viendo sus peleas maritales, por lo menos tengan un poco de decencia en frente de un invitado-

-YO NO ESTOY CASADO CON ESTE TIPO!- le grito Sanji desde tras (pues ya estaban junto a la puerta) y por su tono de voz parecía estar muy avergonzado aunque lo reprimía con enojo -COMO PODRIA?!..ES UN VAGO..!-

-No hables de mi como si no estuviera aquí- Zoro en cambio parecía bastante divertido con aquel comentario, parecía incluso disfrutar aquella ridícula escena.

-Si si, buenas noches-dijo Usopp cerrando la puerta apagando el griterío del interior; lo último que Law pudo ver fue a Zoro lanzándole una mirada fugaz que no supo descifrar. Usopp suspiro -siempre son así... No tienen remedio-

-Parecen unas personas muy curiosas- musito Law para sí mismo, le habían recordado a una pareja de viejos que vivía junto a él hace mucho tiempo...cuando las cosas eran un poco mas fáciles...cuando Corazón todavía estaba con el...

Luffy lo saco de su trance con un largo bostezo.

-Hombre pero que sueño- Luffy se palmeaba el estomago como si fuera un tambor, el había sido el que había comido mas...incluso más que Law que había estado a punto de morir de hambre, pero su estomago no se había hinchado ni un poco, Law por su parte pensaba que iba a reventar de un momento a otro -no hay nada mejor después de cenar que una buena siesta- Luffy se volteo tan repentinamente que a Law temió que se le desprendiera la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban -Hey Torao, hagamos una pijamada! A que suena divertido! Vamos que tenemos una colchoneta de mas con nosotros...!-

-Si, eso suena divertido- dijo Usopp con una sonrisa -no creo que haya problema ya que al fin y al cabo nuestras casas están conectadas..-

 _NO._

Eso era lo único que pensaba, no NO **NO**. Cuando estaba con Luffy todo se volvía un remolino que no le dejaba pensar claramente, que lo confundía y Law **_odiaba_** estar confundido. No entendía el por qué de ese sentimiento pero no estaba para nada interesado en entenderlo.

Intento desesperadamente emitir algún sonido desaprobatorio pero nadie lo escuchaba, cuando se dio cuenta estaba acostado en una colchoneta junto a Luffy que estaba tirado en el suelo y a Usopp que estaba en el sofá.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el, Law, no tenía tiempo para estar haciendo el estúpido con otras personas, el de hecho iba contra tiempo, tenía que apurarse o de alguna u otra forma la familia Donquixote lo encontraría antes que él a ellos...no podía permitírselo; para poder cumplir su promesa tenía que acabar con esa odiosa familia y con su cabecera, después de todo ellos fueron los que le quitaron todo lo que tenia, fue Donquixote Doflamingo el que le disparo a Corazón...

Por esa razón no podía perdonarles, ni podía perdonarse el estar ahí tirado sin hacer nada.

-Hey Torao- el susurro de Luffy lo sobresalto más de lo que jamás hubiera podido admitir trayéndolo a la realidad.

Todo estaba silencioso y apenas podía oír algo más que los ronquidos de Usopp a lo lejos.

-Que?-

-Te divertiste?-

-Hmm?- la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa - Err Si...supongo-

-No lo parece- Luffy estaba más cerca de lo que había previsto a juzgar por su voz, pensó que eso le incomodaría pero la realidad era muy diferente -por tu cara parece que estas mas constipado que nada-

-Sabes que es constipado?- Law no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

-Nop- tan sincero como siempre.

-No deberías decir palabras que no entiend...- Law sintió un dedo tocando su entrecejo y enmudeció.

-Nami dice que si frunces mucho el ceño te salen las ideas por las orejas- Law seguía callado, la sangre le había subido a las orejas y rezaba porque Luffy no pudiera ver bien su cara que estaba hirviendo, ¿Que estaba pasando con él? -También dice que no deberías preocuparte de cosas malas en la noche o te saldrán arrugas- Luffy le palmeo el rostro -todo estará bien~-

Acaso Luffy estaba intentando tranquilizarlo? No podía saberlo... Pero de cierta forma aunque fuera estúpido funcionaba.

-Está bien está bien, ya no voy a pensar en nada- Law se volteo lo mas casualmente posible para esconder su vergüenza -Estaré bien así que ya duérmete-

Luffy no respondió, por lo que Law se dispuso a cerrar los ojos.

-Pss Torao-

-Que?- murmuro en un tono suplicante.

-Buenas noches Torao- y esa fue la última vez que Luffy hablo.

Law suspiro y sonrió cansadamente, ese chico era todo un caso, podía ser desesperante pero por alguna razón no quería alejarse de el...

-Buenas noches-

* * *

De verdad les agradezco mucho por todos los reviews! esta historia empezo como una idea loca que le conte a mi hermana y no crei que le llamaria la atención a alguien, aun asi espero continuarla!

Muchas gracias :D


End file.
